


Ride like a rodeo

by notanavgmarvelfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Handcuffs, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Stony sex, Stony smut, Super Husbands, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanavgmarvelfan/pseuds/notanavgmarvelfan
Summary: Steve misses Tony in bed. He wants him and he wants him now.





	Ride like a rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic!!! Please feel free to comment and don't forget to leave kudos!! If you want any prompts, hit me up on tumblr with the same handle (notanangmarvelfan) or on Instagram (heytherepunk_)

It was 1:30 a.m. Steve couldn't sleep. It was third night straight when Tony hadn't come to bed. He was frustrated, tensed. He needed to feel his husband beside him. Sleeping, snuggled into him. Perfectly fitting against his body. Instead the genius was working on some project of Stark Industries and Steve was totally done with it. He wanted him and he wanted him now.

 

He went down to Tony's lab where he was fidgeting with some small instrument. "Hey sweetie", Steve cooed as he entered the lab. Tony startled with the sudden break in the silence but replied with "Hey big guy" and smiled at him. Steve walked over to him and stood behind him to relax his tensed shoulder muscles. "Damn that feels good", Tony exhaled as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. 

Suddenly he felt a silk around his eyes and his breath hitched. " What are you doing, Steve?" He asked slightly unsure. "Hush now baby. You've kept me from my husband for three days and now you're gonna pay for it." Steve said in almost a whisper making Tony shudder. Tony didn't know how can Steve sound threatening and sexy at the same time. Steve carried him to their bedroom and put him on the bed. "Don't move, honey." Steve said biting Tony's jaw. Before Tony could retort, Steve put both his arms above him and he felt cool metal around his wrists. Handcuffs?! Holy Shit!! Steve kissed him hard, rough, wanting, claiming his mouth like he was waiting for him since a million years. Steve could feel his arousal straining against his jeans. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and lips until Steve pulled away and left Tony breathless, gasping for air. 

Steve literally tore his T-shirt off and yanked his jeans and boxers in one swift move. "Well, aren't you a mighty fine sight, Tony Stark?" Steve said and Tony heard a strain of dominance in his voice. Lying completely naked on his bed, his hands tied above his head, blindfolded, made Tony feel vulnerable. He couldn't understand why he felt ashamed. Steve was his husband. Still he could feel sweat rolling down his spine and he struggled to breathe. 

Not being able to see made his other senses work harder and he heard glass clang and felt Steve's weight on him. "Suck this", Steve said and he followed obediently. Steve pressed an ice cube against his lips and it felt good against his hot lips. "Stop", Steve said and trailed the ice cube to his lower jaw, his neck, his collar bone, his chest, around the arc reactor, his stomach, careful that it was the only touch Tony felt. Tony squirmed beneath him with the cold of ice, aching for his touch. " Steve, please", was all he could manage to say. "Quiet honey. Don't you want to know how it feels not being touched?" Steve said, pretty amused with himself. He kissed him again. His mouth hot against Tony's cold lips. He moaned in his mouth as Steve did not touch an inch of his skin. Tony felt his stomach flip. He groaned in frustration when Steve broke the kiss again. "Frustrating, isn't it??" Damn!! Steve's voice slow and smoldering. "Steve, please", he pleaded again. " Please what Tony? What do you want me to do?" Steve asked. "Bastard",Tony thought. He very well knew what he wanted. Still he wanted to hear from him. "Touch me",Tony said, his voice thick with desire. "You've pissed me off Tony. You've not come to bed in three days. I am not touching you unless you beg me to." Steve said with the same low pitch. "Fine, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Touch me please." Tony said in a pitch little higher than normal. "Okay", Steve said smiling, " Where do you want me to touch you?" "Everywhere" Tony said hastily not losing the chance. Suddenly he felt Steve pining him down in the mattress, holding Tony between his legs and kissing and sucking his neck and collar bone. Tony moaned and squirmed beneath Steve as he scratched him with his teeth just below the earlobe, making filthy noises himself. "God dammit, Steve", Tony gasped as Steve sucked at his neck, just above his shoulder. " You're mine", Steve said and Tony felt desire pooling in his stomach as his cock hardened in approval. "Fuck me, Steve", he croaked. Steve smirked. He felt Steve's weight shift and then he was gone! 

 

He heard the opening of drawers and shuffling of things and suddenly he felt a finger, cold with lube, a knuckle deep, up his ass. Tony groaned as he felt himself opening. Steve moved it, in and out a few times and added another finger. Tony hissed at the feeling of Steve's fingers against his tight muscles. With the third finger past his rim of muscles, it took a lot of will power for Tony to not come. Steve rubbed the lubed on his own cock and entered Tony, hard and rough. Tony winced at the mixture of pain and pleasure and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. When did he get undressed?? Steve pulled out entirely and thrusted into Tony again, a little harder this time. "Ohh fuck!!", Tony almost shouted, his cock aching and throbbing,wanting to be touched. Steve pulled out again and Tony braced himself for another thrust. But nothing happened. He could not see what was happening because of the silk around his eyes when Steve spoke, "You know I could watch you all day like this. Spread naked in my bed, helpess." Steve's voice was dark with desire. "Please", Tony groaned in frustration. "Getting impatient, are we sweetheart?", Steve teased. "Steve, I swear. Fuck the brains out of me now", Tony growled and Steve knew he was winning the game. 

 

Steve entered into Tony, keeping him steady with his hands digging into hips, leaving bruises where he held him. Tony lifted himself to give better access to him. Steve started to move in a slow, punishing rhythm, until Tony couldn't take it anymore. "Steve, move faster for God's sake", Tony hissed. Steve moved faster, harder, hitting Tony's prostate with every thrust. Tony's cock was throbbing, precum leaking onto his stomach. He tried to reach his cock, but felt the handcuffs around his hands. 

 

Steve kissed Tony, his mouth hot and wet, sucking and biting his lips and Tony opened his mouth to let his tongue taste him. Suddenly Steve flipped Tony so that he was on his front and Steve behind him. " On all fours", he ordered and Tony obeyed immediately. He spanked him hard to make his ass sting and throb but it felt arousing as hell. Steve moved faster, putting his full length inside Tony. "That's it ah-baby, ah-Tony...", Steve could barely keep his voice steady. The room was filled with noises of Steve's balls slapping against Tony's ass and their loud moans. "Steve make me come, please", Tony said straining, as the handcuffs bit into his wrists. Steve obliged immediately by taking his cock in his hand and thrusting it along with the thrusts of his own hips. Sweat formed on his body slick and shiny and he was sure he wasn't going to last long against Tony's tight muscles. After few more thrusts, Tony came in his hand, back arced, shouting his name and his muscles clenched around Steve's cock. And that, Tony saying his name was his release as he came inside Tony, hot and wet. 

He pulled the silk from his eyes and removed the handcuffs from his wrists as he pulled Tony toward him for a soft and gentle kiss. "I think I should piss you off more often." Tony said snuggling closer to Steve as he rested his head in his neck. "You freak", Steve laughed and kissed his head as they drifted into a sound sleep.


End file.
